Riley@SaHs
Riley@SaHs is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). He is Level 50 (Trophy MovieStar). He is best known his close friendship with Pumpchkin which evolved into the two Moviestars publicly dating. Rise to Popularity Riley may be a friend to Pumpchkin's close group of friends outside of Moviestarplanet, possibly in real life. This information has not been released, however, from the close friendship he has with Vivi Giovanni, it is assumed that Riley is close with Pump and her friends outside of the website. Riley's fame began when he joined Team Pump and became almost inseparable friends with Vivi Giovanni. He and Vivi became publicly close friends in early 2013, and he and Vivi were so close that many fans tried to convince the two to date. Eventually, the two did decided to date for a short period of time. Meanwhile, many fans were confused that on Pumpchkin's backup account - "Pumpi" - she was also very close friends with Riley and almost seemingly in a romantic relationship with him. Some were upset, because Pumpchkin put Riley as a "Fourth" (in the box for "boyfriend\girlfriend) on her Pumpi account while she was still in a very dedicated relationship with Donnie C. This began to spark questions if Riley and Pump were dating. Soon after Vivi Giovanni and Riley@SaHs broke up, Pumpchkin broke up with Donnie C and confessed her love for Riley. She went on to make an Artbook saying that they were having a four-month anniversary, obviously indicating that she indeed was ''dating Riley or was very interested in him while she was dating Donnie C. Some Porters are still upset about this, and do not accept Riley as Pumpckin's boyfriend still. Hate Riley receives hate whenever it is directed at Team Pump. He stays supportive of his girlfriend at all times. Usually Riley's wall is not filled with hate, but there is no doubt that he defends when Pumpchkin is attacked. Riley has also been receiving a lot of hate recently about his close friendship with Vivi Giovanni. Many haters have been calling Riley a cheater, claiming that he is dating Vivi. Both of them have denied these rumors, saying in multiple artbooks that they are just friends. Fame Riley@SaHs is known for his movies, looks, and artbooks. Movies Riley's movies are usually short, one episode movies with a theme. Occassionally he will create a movie series about various topics or a funny series about one particular topic. Riley doesn't make long movie series with characters and plots; he uses real life and his friends as the inspiration for his movies, and usually does not change his friends' names. Recently he has finished working on "The Truth about Pump", which is a series that exposes 'secrets' about his girlfriend. Now he has decided to make a series with made up characters, called "Nerd Soup". Looks Many guys on MSP like buying looks from Riley. They usually get a lot of loves. The majority of Riley's looks are created to match with Pumpchkin's outfit at that time. Artbooks His artbooks are mostly made for his friends or ''Pumpchkin. He will write an artbook to thank a friend or congratulate them, but most of them are anniversarys in months that he and Pump have been together, or just something to say that he loves her. Category:Moviestars Category:Male Category:US Category:Level 25